


Private Audience

by Becci Barnes (BeccEEE)



Series: STB Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Professor Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, Smut, Student Tony Stark, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccEEE/pseuds/Becci%20Barnes
Summary: Professor Rogers is the most coveted professor in the entire university and it is no secret that the majority would love to spend a night with him. When he summons his student Tony to his office, the latter decides to seize the opportunity and turn his daydreams into reality.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039457
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Private Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adoctoraday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts).



> Fill number six for the Steve-Tony-Bucky-Bingo on Tumblr: [STB Bingo](https://stb-bingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Dirty Talk  
> ...and heavily inspired by us thirsting over Chris Evans looking like [this](https://nitrocdn.com/rMYQrsZdIIazKavgLMeJFjBGGJYSrQyJ/assets/static/optimized/rev-91642bc/wp-content/uploads/2020/12/Chris-Evans-LEOedit-2048x1138.jpg). Not even sorry :D
> 
> Also my first attempt in writing smut so please bear with me.

Lost in thought, Tony doodled on the margin of his notebook. At first he just carefully outlined the pre-printed squares on the paper, then he moved on to slightly more complex shapes, all composed of straight lines. Eventually, he began to design an engine in a free corner of the paper. Too late he noticed that everyone was looking at him. His seatmate James jabbed him painfully in the ribs with his elbow and Tony looked up. Their professor had his arms folded in front of his chest and was looking at him demandingly. Tony said nothing. He hadn't heard the question.  
"Mr. Stark, can you tell us what Hamilton and Madison wrote about in the Federalist Papers No. 9 and No. 10?" he graciously repeated it, but Tony shook his head. "No, Professor."  
The professor nodded unsatisfied and eyed Tony closely for a few seconds. Then he answered his own question for the course. "Hamilton and Madison saw domestic political factions, subgroups in a political party, as a danger to their new system of government" Many heads in the room lowered to take notes and the professor continued with his seminar. Tony put his pencil aside and tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but it didn't take a minute for his mind to drift off again. 

The professor had scratched his beard briefly before turning a page in his files. Tony wondered what the perfectly trimmed full beard felt like and whether it bothered much when kissing. As the professor turned to the large blackboard to write down some bullet points, Tony saw the muscles of his arms tighten under his jacket. The mere thought of what those muscles could do to him made him feel very warm. Tony was glad that the professor was busy with the blackboard and therefore could not see Tony staring shamelessly at him behind his outrageously broad back. It was not the first time he wondered what the professor was hiding under the chequered jacket and the neat dark red shirt. If the rest of his body was anywhere near as well toned as the shoulders that stretched his jacket, then anyone who was just in the same room as him could consider themself lucky. Tony, at least, appreciated being treated to this sight on a regular basis, even if he wore too many layers of fabric for his taste.  
In fact, Professor Rogers was the only reason Tony was even sitting in this seminar on early American politics. He was actually studying mechanical engineering and had absolutely nothing to do with politics. He found it dry and dull. But Professor Rogers was without doubt the hottest professor he had ever seen. And that was why he was sitting here now, in the midst of several fellow students, of whom at least two thirds were staring at their lecturer just as dreamily as Tony was. It was no secret that Professor Rogers' courses were always booked out exceptionally quickly, and the only one who blamed this on the professors sheer competence was the blue eyed dean of the university.

"Alright, let's call it a day here", the professor said and Tony winced. He quickly turned away from him and reached under the table to pull out his bag as Professor Rogers' gaze wandered in his direction.  
"Mr Stark, I'd like you to stop by my office later", Professor Rogers called out to overpower the general din of chairs being shoved on the floor and pencil cases being tossed into backpacks. Tony's heart sank. Since the very first lecture, he had dreamed virtually every day of such a private audience, just he and the professor, all alone in a locked room with as much time as they wanted. But the fact that he now actually summoned him to his office out of nowhere did not bode well. Tony nodded to his professor as a sign that he had understood and trotted dejectedly out of the room.

James was waiting for him in the corridor next to the door and when their professor was out of earshot he asked, "What does Rogers want from you?"  
Tony shrugged. "Probably talk about early politics"  
"Yeah right" James laughed in disbelief as they left the building and headed for the canteen. "He could have just done that back in the seminar, don’t you think?" Tony stared thoughtfully at the floor, but even the thought that the meeting might not be about subject matter, or at least not exclusively, sent goosebumps down his back. He tried his hardest not to let it show as he replied, "What else could he want?"  
James punched him in the shoulder. "Tony, everyone here knows why you're in this course. This is your chance!"  
"Yeah, my chance to make an ass of myself in front of him," Tony said, rubbing his aching shoulder. "If I'm lucky I'll just get kicked out of the course for that, if I'm unlucky he'll have me expelled straight away. Explain that to my father. No, thanks."  
James shrugged with a grin. "Whatever. I'm just saying that you probably won't get a better chance anytime soon"  
The thought was still buzzing around Tony's head as they queued at the food distribution and by the time he had emptied his plate full of vegetables and potatoes, it had become a fixation. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it. In a few minutes he would be sitting face to face with Professor Rogers. The professor half the university was lusting after and that was only because the other half was already taken. Tony would be sitting in his private office, inches away from his flawless face. Could there possibly be more to it after all? Tony had no idea why Professor Rogers would choose him of all people for something like this, when he was neither acting particularly smart nor particularly dedicated in the seminar. He must have stood out to him in some other way, at least he hadn't excelled in performance. Maybe James was right. Maybe Tony should seize this unexpected opportunity. On the other hand, Rogers was his professor. Didn't he have legal guidelines he had to abide by? For example, not to get involved with a student?

When Tony arrived at his professor's office door, he still hadn't decided what he wanted to do. It was probably for the best to just wait and see where the conversation took him. But then again, the opportunity was just too good to let it pass. He knocked.  
"Come in," the voice silenced by the door reached his ears and Tony nervously turned the knob. He had barely entered the room properly when Tony's gaze fell on his professor. With a slightly furrowed brow, he peered out from behind the copy of the New York Times he had just been reading. He was still wearing the burgundy shirt Tony had seen him in earlier, but he had taken off the chequered jacket. Tony spotted it hanging behind him over the back of the large office chair. A wave of heat ran through Tony's body as he saw the wrinkles on Professor Rogers' forehead smooth out when he recognised him. He snapped the paper shut, folded it neatly and put it aside on his large dark oak desk.  
"Sit down, please", he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "And close the door behind you"  
The last sentence made Tony's already troubled mind spin. Why was it so important that he closed the door? Was it because he didn't want anyone to know what was about to happen in this room?

Tony let his bag slide off his shoulder onto the blue carpeted floor and sat uneasily down on the front edge of the chair. The desk was clad in wood on his side, so Tony's knees bumped against the sturdy oak. To avoid looking directly at the professor facing him, Tony observed the office around them. Rogers had a remarkable collection of books on tall shelves along almost all the walls of the square room. But there was also an old brown leather sofa next to which was a small coffee table.  
"Tony", the professor said, and Tony shuddered. Whenever Professor Rogers said his name, it sent tingles down his spine and he prayed the professor hadn't noticed. "You're going to have to step it up a bit"  
Several fuses in Tony's head and crotch blew on the spot. All the misgivings he had had during lunch and outside the door were wiped out in one fell swoop. He would go all out to land this man who was sitting there on the other side of the desk, his shirt stretched taut across his muscular chest. Hadn't he just personally requested it?  
"Your performance in the seminar is poor at best".  
Oh.  
Tony slumped a little. Professor Rogers was talking about his dull seminar.  
"Your participation is lacking and your last few hand-ins weren't really satisfying either" Tony already had a comment on his lips that he could think of something else to satisfy the professor with, but he bit his tongue and swallowed the comment.  
"I really don’t want to kick anyone out of my course, because you all are there for a reason, but the waiting list is long and I don't have the feeling that you are really interested in early politics."

"I could offer you some substitute performance" It had slipped out before Tony could stop it. He cursed his loose mouth, which spilled things out of his brain unfiltered more often than he liked. Professor Rogers, however, seemed not to have noticed the suggestive undertone and raised his eyebrows in serious interest. "You're welcome to do that. It would definitely help your final grade. What did you have in mind?"  
Tony made his decision in a split second. If he had to choose between a page-long term paper on early politics or being expelled because he had made a pass at a professor, the choice was no longer difficult. And after all, it wasn't just any professor, this was Professor Rogers himself.

Tony slid even further forward in his chair so he was as close to the desk as possible and said "Well, it would certainly be some rather unconventional substitute performance. But I am very willing to put in the physical effort" He bit his lower lip and looked the professor straight in the eye "And I guarantee that the final result will be more than satisfying. My oral exams have always been very good so far"

Professor Rogers stared at him, aghast. A small furrow had reappeared between his eyebrows, but he had not yet averted his gaze or called security to have Tony kicked out of his office. Therefore, Tony decided to proceed. "You just said I need to step it up a bit. Here I am, stepping it up and offering you anything you want."  
"Tony... I..." Tony saw his professor swallow hard and look away. "I can't do this"  
"Says who?" The choice of words had not escaped Tony's attention. He hadn't said he wasn't allowed to or that he didn't want to. The only thing holding him back were his morals. And Tony was known for making people question their morals.  
"No one has to know about this, Steve", he murmured, noticing how Roger's eyes flickered at the sudden use of his first name. "It's just you and me and believe me, I've been fantasising about this since I first attended your seminar. I just need to be in the same room as you and I want to jerk myself off. Do you know how hard it is to focus on early politics in that state, professor?" As the professor shook his head tensely, Tony saw him begin to sweat. He admired his self-control, but Roger’s body gave it away.

Tony got up from his chair and walked slowly but resolutely around the desk. Roger's chair turned with him as his slightly glassy eyes followed Tony. The bulge in the chequered trousers was so clearly visible that Tony didn’t have to guess how much more the professor was hiding underneath. Tony's stomach did an excited flip as he realised that he was about to check it out himself. At least Rogers still made no effort to stop him.  
Tony propped his hands on his professor's knees so he could look up at him lasciviously and wide-eyed. Rogers stayed seated where he was and didn't back away a little, so Tony's head came closer to him bit by bit until only inches separated them.  
"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?", Tony said. He felt the professor's heavy breath on his lips and saw his façade cracking under Tony's gaze. Tony ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip before adding "And right here and now, I just want one thing and that is to suck you off like you've never experienced before"

Rogers grabbed Tony unexpectedly fiercely by the collar of his T-shirt. For a second Tony thought he was now going to throw him out the office after all, but instead he felt hot lips settling on his. Greedily, Rogers kissed him and demandingly pressed Tony's mouth open with his tongue. The beard scraped along Tony's upper lip and the sensation sent shivers through Tony's whole body. It was even better than he had imagined in his many daydreams. He completely yielded to the kiss, which became more and more longing, and followed the strong and determined movements of Rogers. It was only when the other man pulled away from him, gasping, that Tony realised that this was really happening. That he had just been kissed really passionately by the most courted professor of the university. And that he was a really good kisser.

Rogers caught his gaze and Tony stared into the perfect blue of his eyes. Tonys heart was racing and he was unable to recover from the adrenaline rush he was experiencing, when he felt hands on his shoulders, pressing him down to the floor with gentle force. He obeyed the command and dropped to his knees, not without letting his hands roam along the outsides of Roger's thighs. All at once his professor's crotch was right in front of Tony's eyes and the distinct bulge in it seemed to tower even higher than it had done earlier. Tony sighed expectantly. "You have no idea how many times I've pictured you naked, Professor", Tony whispered.  
"Steve", Rogers brought out hoarsely.  
"Steve", Tony repeated with a grin and ran his hands back along the chequered trouser fabric, up Steve's thighs and across his crotch. With the palm of his hand he squeezed the bulge a little, eliciting a surprised intake of breath from Steve. Slowly he moved his fingers further up, but Steve seemed to be losing his patience for good now. His belt rattled as Steve undid it, unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them with quick movements. His hard cock was showing clearly under the tight fabric of his pants and Tony felt his own trousers suddenly become astonishingly tight.  
Without further ado, Tony slipped his hand into Steve's underwear, grasped his cock with his whole hand and freed it from the last bit of fabric. Steve let out a muffled moan as Tony stroked his hand over his entire length. He couldn't help but be amazed at his remarkable size. Reality eclipsed even his most vivid fantasies. He still couldn't quite realise that he was really kneeling on the floor in front of Professor Rogers and was letting his fingers wander along his cock, even though his own throbbing dick seemed to be proof enough of that. 

"Tony..." Steve said weakly and it sounded like he was going to ask him for something, but whatever it was went down in a moan as Tony carefully brought his lips to the tip of his cock. Delighted, he placed some intense kisses on the top and let the precome wet his lips. Steve tasted fantastic and it was the last proof Tony needed to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Not even his brain could make up that taste.  
Slowly Tony began to incorporate his tongue into his game, licking gently along the sides of Steve's cock between kisses and sensing Steves reactions to that. Tony heard him breathing heavily and when he looked up he saw that Steve's head was tilted back and his eyes were closed in delight.  
Tony enclosed the tip of Steve's cock with his wet lips and a loud moan filled the room as he began to suck on it passionately. Steve's guttural sounds sent one shudder after another through Tony's body and he felt his own erection pressing painfully against his jeans from the inside. As best he could, he tried to fight the rising desire to rip Steve's shirt off his chest and to sit down on his beautiful cock. Instead, he focused entirely on the several inches of him still in his mouth.  
He slowly let his mouth slide down the entire length and back up again, drawing another groan from Steve every now and then, which went straight into Tony's dick. Tony felt that he was holding back and he didn't know what was more of a turn-on: the suppressed sounds that reminded him that they were doing this in secret or that Steve could be louder when he wanted to.

Suddenly Tony felt a rough grip on his shoulder. Steve's cock popped out of his mouth as Steve shoved him under the desk without a warning. Tony had no time to wonder as he heard the office door open.  
"Professor Rogers, could you sign this for me?", a female voice asked.  
"Yes... " Steve cleared his throat, trying to get his breathless and hoarse voice under control. "Yes, of course."  
Tony watched in delight how Steve's hard cock, came closer to his face under the table as Steve rolled his chair forward to hide his exposed middle from his colleague's eyes.  
Teasingly, Tony let his fingers brush ever so lightly over the cock which was still slick with his own saliva, and felt Steve's muscles tense from the effort not to let on.  
Tony heard footsteps approaching from behind the panelling of the desk at his back. But as long as the colleague stayed in front of the desk, which Tony assumed for now, she would not be able to see Tony down here. Unless, of course, Steve blew his cover by making inappropriate noises.  
Slowly Tony let his tongue slide along the underside of Steve's cock and he heard Steve exhale heavily as he fumbled in one of his drawers for a pen. Tony heard the pen scratching on paper as he embraced the base of Steve's cock again with his whole hand and played with his tongue over the tip. He couldn't take it all the way into his mouth, which was a shame, but his head was already bumping against the tabletop. 

"Thank you, Professor", the unfamiliar voice said and Tony heard footsteps moving away and the door slam shut again. Rogers pushed himself off the table and rolled back a few inches in his chair to look angrily at Tony.  
"Are you out of your mind?"  
Tony smirked slyly. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it" A shaky moan was the answer as Tony now took in the whole cock in again, shoving it deep into his mouth a few times and resumed sucking greedily on the tip while running his right hand up and down the shaft. Steve buried his hands in Tony's hair in search of support and the firm grip in Tony's neck made his heart beat even faster. He let out a groan that made his lips vibrate on Steve's cock and he felt with pleasure how Steve's muscles tightened under him.

"I'm... " Steve gasped as Tony ran his tongue around the tip of his cock again. "I'm about ..to" Steve didn't manage to finish his sentence. His hips began to jerk up in the chair and he erupted into Tony's mouth in pulsing thrusts accompanied by a muffled moan as he bit his own sleeve to keep the volume down.  
Tony swallowed all of it with relish, sucking every drop out of his professor, whose hips sank shakily back onto the chair. Tony looked up at him and was pleased to see that although he was still looking gorgeous, he now clearly had the facial expression of someone who had just received the best blow job of his life. Just as Tony had assured him, he had always been good at oral exams.  
Conspicuously, Tony wiped one corner of his mouth with the back of his hand while looking into the blue eyes. He knew for a fact that he hadn't let any of Steve's cum escape his mouth, but the way Steve was looking down at him made it obvious that it had exactly the desired effect. Steve wanted more. And Tony was only too happy to grant him more. But he was not willing to give away the trump card he had just won so soon.

Tony crawled out from under the table, trying to ignore his own painfully throbbing erection as best he could. He would probably have to stop at the toilet on the way back to take care of it. He walked around the table and reached for his bag, which was still next to the chair where he had sat at the beginning.  
"See you in class tomorrow, Professor Rogers," he said, winked at him and left the room without looking back again. He was fairly certain that the professor now had no interest whatsoever in kicking him out of the course. And that he would soon be summoned to another private audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [@beccibarnes](https://beccibarnes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
